universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:FighterGuy4/Smash Bros. Lawl Mix-Up - Lawl Fighter Ballot 3 Voting
Hello UoSBL Lawlers and lawler fans, Suggesting is now closed. Time to vote! As I've said before, the voting will start up. Here are the characters you can vote for: *Napoleon Dynamite *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Kool-Aid Man (Kool-Aid commercials) *Sulley (Monsters Inc.) *Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) *The Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Thor (Marvel Comics) *He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Angry Joe (Channel Awesome/TGWTG) (Remake) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Remake) *Afro Samurai *Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.) *The Warden (Superjail!) *Freakazoid *Father Guido Sarducci (Saturday Night Live) *Deadman (DC Comics) *Hillbilly Jim (WWF) *Bayley (WWE NXT) *Zinyak (Saints Row IV) *Aisha (Saints Row) *Tyson Rios and Elliot Salem (Army of Two) *Michael de Santa (Grand Theft Auto V) *Booker DeWitt (Bioshock Infinite) *Kofi Kingston (WWE) *Rudy Roughnight (Wild Arms) *Dory (Finding Nemo) *Austin Aries (TNA) *Plutia (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Delsin Rowe (inFAMOUS: Second Son) *Rimururu (Samurai Shodown) *Bardock (Dragon Ball Z) *60s Robin (Batman 1966) *80s Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) *Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *The 4th Doctor (Doctor Who) *Movie Bumblebee (Transformers movies) *The Penguins of Madagascar (Madagascar) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Sonjay Dutt (TNA) *Emma Bunton (Spice Girl) *Wee-Man (Jackass) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) *Finn Balor (WWE NXT) *Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto 4) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *Batista (WWE) *YTP JonTron (JonTron YTPs) *NES Noid (Yo! Noid) *Brian Pillman (WWE/ECW) *Sodom (Final Fight/Street Fighter) *Xiao Long (Mace: The Dark Age) *Onomatopoeia (DC Comics) *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) *Clutch Powers (LEGO) *Static Shock (DC Comics) *Hank J. Wimbleton (Madness Combat) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *LEGO Wolverine (LEGO/Marvel Comics) *Bret Hart (WWF) *Soma Schicksal (God Eater) *Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) *Haseo (.hack) Gee, this is already a gigantic list and it'll keep growing the more suggestions I get. However, you can still only vote for 10 characters. As expected, the characters that come in 2nd and 3rd will replace 2 characters (the characters replaced this time are Ballyhoo and Smokey) Happy voting! -Fighter EDIT: Forgot the deadline again; the deadline is August 22nd. Votes *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - 4 votes *Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) - 3 votes *Freakazoid - 3 votes *80s Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) - 2 votes *E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) - 2 votes *Sulley (Monsters Inc.) - 2 votes *Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) - 2 votes *LEGO Wolverine (LEGO/Marvel Comics) - 2 votes *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) - 2 votes *Static Shock (DC Comics) - 2 votes *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) - 2 votes *Angry Joe (Channel Awesome/TGWTG) - 2 votes *Austin Aries (TNA) - 1 vote *Plutia (Hyperdimension Neptunia) - 1 vote *Delsin Rowe (inFAMOUS: Second Son) - 1 vote *Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) - 1 vote *Rimururu (Samurai Shodown) - 1 vote *YTP JonTron (JonTron YTPs) - 1 vote *NES Noid (Yo! Noid) - 1 vote *The Penguins of Madagascar (Madagascar) - 1 vote *Clutch Powers (LEGO) - 1 vote *Wee-Man (Jackass) - 1 vote *Booker DeWitt (Bioshock Infinite) - 1 vote *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) - 1 vote *Sodom (Final Fight/Street Fighter) - 1 vote *He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) - 1 vote *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - 1 vote *Dory (Finding Nemo) - 1 vote *Movie Bumblebee (Transformers movies) - 1 vote *Afro Samurai - 1 vote *Bardock (Dragon Ball Z) - 1 vote Category:Blog posts